


outdoor theater

by tommyandthejons



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Praise Kink, pre-commune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommyandthejons/pseuds/tommyandthejons
Summary: Jon and Emily take advantage of the pool while at Coachella.  Everyone else has the same idea.





	outdoor theater

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't share outside of fandom. Thanks to Set for betaing!

Emily was a little disappointed no one else made it out to the water. She’d been the one to dare Jon, said, “take off your trunks,” before running in so he had to chase her, which meant _she_ wouldn’t have had anything to worry about if anyone had joined them. He would have had to outlast the others and he would have been so delightful to tease with them there. 

She was a little disappointed, but not too disappointed, because it meant they didn’t have to stop. He’d caught her quickly enough-- she’d paused to watch as he tried to take off his shorts and stumble after her at the same time, torn between amusement and admiration with maybe a tiny fear that he’d slip and they’ve have to explain exactly why they’d been out there. Whatever her reasons, it meant he’d caught up with her all the more quickly, chasing her until she’d ended up against the wall of the pool. He’d pinned her there, pressed himself against her back, using one arm to anchor them in place while his free hand had crept downward, fingers teasing at the fabric of her suit, slipping inside, only to stop at the sound of Lovett’s voice. 

Maybe the others would make it after all.

\--

“Abort, abort,” Jon said in a louder than strictly needed voice, particularly since he’d already stopped short and Ronan had crashed into him.

“Lovett?” Ronan heard Tommy ask. So much for their plans to skinny dip. Not that Ronan would mind whether Tommy and Hanna were there or not, but he knew Jon would. “Going for a midnight swim?”

“Nope, nope, nope,” Jon started and Ronan decided against saying anything to help, to give himself the enjoyment of watching Jon struggle his way out of it on his own. 

“We were going to,” Jon said. “But someone decided the water was too cold, so we’re heading back in. The water’ll still be there tomorrow!”

“Right,” Tommy agreed, and Ronan was disappointed in him, giving in that easily to Lovett’s story. Really, he expected better of Tommy. “That would make perfect sense, except you’re leaving the house, not going back to it.”

Ronan grinned at that and didn’t say a word to defend Jon, particularly since he’d tried to shift the blame to Ronan. Ronan wasn't quite sure what had made him think of it, but surprisingly, he'd been the one who’d suggested the swim in the first place, waiting until everyone had turned in for the night before he said anything. Ronan had tried pulling him back to bed, but he’d been insistent, had asked, “Think about it, how often do we have a private pool?” 

Ronan started listing out the many times they had access to a far more private pool than this one. He wouldn’t have if he’d really been set against it: there was nothing he could have done that would have been more likely to make Jon dig his heels in. Jon had rolled his eyes and promised to make it worth his while and te combination of the promise and the memory of just how they’d taken advantage of that sort of privacy in the past had been enough for Ronan to let Jon win.

Getting to watch Tommy grill him wasn’t how Jon had meant he’d make it worth his while, Ronan knew, but there was something very appealing about Tommy asking pointed questions and Jon growing defensive. Hanna must have felt the same because she grinned back at Ronan, clearly content to wait for their bickering to end.

\--

Jon hasn’t moved, not since they’d first heard Lovett, as if anyone would do anything other than tease them if they saw them. As if they could even tell that they were doing anything more than maybe necking in the water and it wasn’t like everyone hadn’t seen that earlier. Emily was pretty sure the only reason Jon hadn’t pulled further away was because she’d grabbed his hand before he could, held it in place.

She couldn’t bring herself to care what anyone else might or might not see, not in that moment.

Emily rocked against Jon’s hand, seeking pressure. She wasn’t at all deterred by Jon’s strangled, barely voiced, “Emily,” not when he was still hard against her. Besides, he was sheltering her from view. There was no reason for anyone to suspect anything.

Emily imagined for a moment that they’d been further along, that Jon had lifted her to the grass, pulled down her bikini bottoms just far enough to give himself room to work then started to go down on her. Would she have even noticed them then? Would he have? How long would they have stood and watched before making themselves known or going away? She could have lost herself in imagining it, if she hadn’t been terribly aware that their friends-- Lovett and Tommy at least-- were out there.

She turned in Jon’s arms, losing the view of the water, but able to make out four figures over Jon’s shoulder, able to wrap her legs around his waist. She wondered if they could see them out there, in the water, or if it was dark enough to hide them. It was dark, but less so by the house. There it wasn’t so dark that she couldn’t tell that it was Lovett and Ronan, Tommy and Hanna.

“Think you’d be able to control yourself if they joined us?” Emily whispered into Jon’s ear, rocking slightly against him, knowing her choice of words would have him imagining them joining them for more than just a swim. He knew her well enough that he grabbed her wrists before she could tease him more, as if she needed more than the ability to wrap her legs around him and her voice in his ear to push him to lose self control. “Maybe I’d let them borrow you, see how good you can be. Would you like that?”

She could tell he would from his face, from the way his eyes shut and his mouth dropped open the slightest bit. He was trying so hard to hold on to his composure. He didn’t answer, so she rocked forward against him, asked, “Would you?”

“Yes,” he said, drawing the word out, as if fighting for the control to keep it quiet, to keep it from echoing across the water.

\--

“We forgot Ronan’s book. Not the one he’s writing, the one he’s reading and cheating on the book he’s writing with,” Lovett said. It wasn’t actually the worst excuse Jon had ever come up with on the fly and he’d managed not to pause so long that he sounded suspicious even if he wasn’t quite able to keep that gloating tone from his voice, the one he got when he thought he was being exceptionally clever. Ronan rarely admitted it-- Jon generally didn’t need encouragement when he got like that-- but he loved that tone.

“Then we should all go get it,” Tommy said. Clearly he wasn’t buying it, though Ronan wasn’t sure what he would get out of proving Jon a liar in this particular situation.

There was a splash in the water interrupting the regular night sounds, the bugs thrumming, the birds calling and then another sound that was familiar to Ronan, at least in the abstract even if he couldn’t be sure as to who made it, other than by process of elimination. Apparently he and Jon and Tommy and Hanna weren’t the only ones who had decided it was a good night for a swim. 

It was too dark to tell for certain, but Ronan thought Tommy went a little red at the sound and-- after looking towards the water-- said, “You’re right, it is late,” abruptly, even though Jon hadn’t said that at all.

Ronan knew without seeing his face exactly the stubbornly argumentative look Jon was wearing, could feel his body tense as he got ready to debate the point with Tommy, to make explicit what they’d all just heard instead of going along with the polite lie. As much as he enjoyed how wound up Tommy could get Jon, they’d had plans for tonight so he wrapped a hand around Jon’s wrist, a silent reminder.

“Right, good night” Jon said and the others echoed it. With that, they all retreated back to their rooms.

\--

The others were all walking back towards the house, but Emily didn’t tell Jon that. Instead she mused, as if considering it for the first time, “Tommy should probably get you first, you have known him longer.” She paused, as if to give him a chance to object, and when he didn’t, added, “Then again, you’ve never done anything with Lovett.” Jon hadn’t been able to keep himself from confessing to her the things he and Tommy had tried, anymore than he’d been able to disguise the way he felt about Lovett. Her greatest surprise had been realizing how aware he was of his own feelings; his had been how little she minded them. “He’d be a challenge. You’d have to learn what he likes.”

She waited to see what her husband’s response to that would be and was pleased, but not at all surprised when he said, “Left a few names off there.”

“Oh, you want to be good for everyone?” she asked. “Tommy and Lovett and Ronan and Hanna?” With each name she rocked against him, deliberately building a rhythm, matching it to the sounds of the water lapping then stopping, leaving a space between them so he had to push forward against her if he wanted contact. “Think you’d be good enough to make it worth the wait?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” he asked before leaning in to kiss her neck, reaching down between them. She wasn’t sure if he’d gauged the silence and figured the others had left, or if he’d decided to see if he could out brazen her, but she certain wasn’t going to complain. Not when he pulled her bikini down, just enough so that he could really touch her, enough so he could tease her. He kept stopping just short of touching her clit, until she couldn’t help trying to push against his fingers, trying to move to gain the pressure she needed. Just when she thought she couldn’t take it anymore, he sped up and focused, just the way she needed him to, as if to remind her just how good he was, how well he knew her.

“Don’t know about Ronan,” she gasped out. “But Hanna likes to watch, she’d watch you with all of them and I’d tell her how good you are for me. You’d barely have to work for it with her, not the first time, not if she was watching. But that wouldn’t be enough for you, would it?”

He shook his head against her neck, the sensation of his skin against hers different in the water there too. Of course it wouldn’t be enough for him. It was never was enough for him with her, not just once, not just good enough. He was always so eager to please, her Jon, got off nearly as much on her getting off as anything else. 

“Could have Tommy teach you, tell you how to get her off. Make it a test for next time.” He’d set tests for himself before she’d known about it, to get her off better, to get her off more, but once she’d realized, she’d started to set them up for him too, sometimes letting him know and sometimes not. She wasn’t sure there was an expectation she could set for him that he wouldn’t strive to exceed.

“Next time?” he asked, sounding unbelievably eager at the thought of a hypothetical second time.

“See what you remember. How well you listen.” He’d learned her body so well, was proving it then, and there was something unbearably hot about the idea of sharing that with Hanna, maybe having him practice what Hanna liked best on her, seeing if it would work as well on her. Emily suspected it would since just the thought of sharing that was pushing her closer. Emily felt like she’d been building towards this for forever, the night and the water strangely making her feel out of place and out of time, Jon’s touch pulling her back to her body instead of sending her out.

“Jon,” she moaned, her voice louder than she’d meant to let herself get while they were outside and she stopped, afraid she wouldn’t be able to keep her voice low enough, but Jon knew her well enough, knew her body well enough, that he knew what she would have asked for. He kept rubbing her clit even as he slid one finger, then another inside her, and she felt herself clenching around him, purposefully at first, but her body taking over after, a reaction grown beyond her control. 

She let herself lean back, to take in the sky, how deep and endless it looked, how endless she felt in that moment, secure in the knowledge that Jon was holding her, until she knew if she didn’t move then, she wasn’t going to want to. She looked back at Jon then, found him staring at her with a fucking goofy look on his face. It made her want to kiss him and she could, so she did.

“God, Em,” he said after she pulled away and she couldn’t help it, she grinned at him and said, “Genius speechwriter, huh?” It was an exchange she’d heard between her husband and Lovett more than once, but somehow, in that moment especially, it felt appropriate to borrow the line.

“Tonight you’re the one with the words,” he teased. She wasn’t sure if it was that, or the water, or the night air, or maybe all three, but something made her shiver.

“Well, if you want any more,” she said, meaning words, but rolling her body against his, almost surprised by how quickly that made her want to go again, “you’d better take me to bed.”

“Better hope no one catches us,” he said, even as he pulled her closer, pushing against her one last time before turning towards the shore, arms wrapped around her. He carried her out of the water, sweeping an arm beneath her legs when she would have let go, so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“You were better cover the other way,” he said, fake grumbling.

“You’d better hope everyone’s gone to bed then,” she said. He looked away at that but didn’t say anything, which made her wonder if maybe, just maybe, he’d be interested in following through on some of what she’d suggested. “Unless you really are hoping to get caught.”

He made as if to toss her in the water. “Don’t tempt me,” he said. She leaned closer, whispered in his ear, “but that’s what I’m best at,” cupping a hand against his cheek. 

“Cheater,” he accused, but he didn’t drop her in the water or bother stopping to grab his trunks, and Emily could be generous in her victory. She always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! I'm on [tumblr](https://tommyandthejons.tumblr.com)/[twitter](https://twitter.com/tommyandthejons) mostly talking about PODSA.


End file.
